Meat Kark Goldtee
https://www.dailymotion.com/video/xk67dd *What-- A... Cartoon. *(intro plays. episode begins. the cartoon intro plays. episode begins.) *Narrator: The Mall of Squirrelsville is having it's special jam contest. Let's take a look. *(the special jam contest begins) *Toby: Hello everybody. *All: Hello Mayor. *Toby: Welcome to our jam contest and allow me to introduce the characters for the taste of this jam contest, The Pollyanna Girls. *(the Pollyanna Girls appear) *Narrator: Yes. Say hello to Reba. *(Reba enters) *Narrator: Jessie. *(Jessie blows her bubble gum and enters) *Narrator: The twins, Marie and Priscillia. *(Marie and Priscillia arrive) *Narrator: And Polly. *(Polly enters) *Narrator: They're the Pollyanna daughters. *(the Pollyanna girls bow down. Crowd cheered and whistled) *Narrator: And so, The girls begin to judge. *All: Hi. *(They taste the jams together) *Narrator: When the crowd waits their answer, They're starting to freak out. Except for this guy. *(Kark enters with a corn-cob pipe in his mouth) *Narrator: Kark Goldtee, What's your secret? *Kark: It's made of meat! *Narrator: Pardon? *Kark: I call it meat jam. *Narrator: Why did you made meat jam? *Kark: Because I love meat jam. And it should taste good for you. *Reba: The winner is... *Girls: Letter A! *Polly: Raspberry/Watermelon jam! *Narrator: Wow. Tough luck, Kark. *(Kark gasps in shock when his pipe fall out of his mouth into his hand) *Kark: That's impossible. *Narrator: You're a loser now. *Reba: That was good. *Jessie: Yeah, all except for that meat jam. It tasted like dog food! *Marie: Blah. *Priscillia: Gross. *Polly: Not good for all of us. *Reba: Tastes terrible. *(They went off into the distance as Kark puts his pipe back into his mouth) *Kark: It's those Pollyanna girls, who are losers, and shall pay. *(Kark stands up) *Kark: They've made fun of me... *(snickered for a revenge plan) *Kark: ...and I know just the plan on how to make those girls as slaves for the master. *(Kark pulls out a special gun that he has) *Kark: The meat gun! It can turn everything and everyone into meat and with it, I can eat Squirrelsville. *(snickers) *Narrator: Later. *(Later. Phone rings loudly) *Reba: (answers it) Hello? *(speaks on it) *Toby: It's the Mayor of Squirrelsville, Toby. We're under attack. There's a villain here that is turning everything into... to... to... *(POOF!. Kark shoots with his meat gun to shoot anyone) *Toby: Meat. *(finishes) *Reba: Oh my gosh! *(gulps) *Reba: Let's get going, Girls! *Polly: Charge! *(They went off to find Kark) *Narrator: Oh no, The city's a meat town. *(a meat town is seen) *Jessie: Here we come, Don't worry. *(they arrive) *Polly: Oh, Look at this town. *Reba: It's a mess. *Marie: We'll fix that. *Priscillia: By getting some tools to aid it. *(They turn the town back to normal with a ray gun. Crowd cheered and whistled) *Reba: Now, Who did this? *Jessie: Hmm... *Marie: Is it the Retched Rodents? *Priscillia: Or the Gerbiko Girls? *Jessie: That loan shark? *Reba: The Bad Birds? *Polly: Teresa Pussy-Poo? *Jessie: Slade Spider? *Priscillia: Could be a baddie who made that yucky meat jam. *Reba: Hold it! Now I remember! *Jessie: You do? *Reba: It was Kark Goldtee! *Marie: Oh! *Priscillia: Now we get it. *(They went off to find him and tried to see if they could stop him) *Narrator: Hurry up girls to stop this primate meat maker who is about to shoot at the Mall of Squirrelsville. *(the girls hurry) *Kark: So, We meet again for the last time. *Polly: And the first time too. *Kark: (looks back) The Pollyanna Girls? I don't think you. (shoots at them) *(the girls dodge) *Narrator: Whoa! Watch it! *(the girls avoid the ray gun. They jump clear) *Narrator: Almost hit her. *(the girls manage to avoid) *Polly: I'm gonna get you! *(charges forward. Kark looks back and gasps. ZAP, DODGE, HIT) *Polly: Oh! *(POOF!) *Kark: Gotcha. *(snickers) *Reba: Polly! *Jessie: Are you okay, sis? *Narrator: Oh no. She's down, She's hit, She has a toy meat mouse. *Reba: Oh my Toledo gosh! *(Polly gets up and awakens) *Polly: You moron! (charges) *(like a speeding train) *Kark: Uh oh. *(grins. PUNCH! WHACK! TWAK! KRANK! BLAM! BOOM! SNAPPY! CRACKLING! POPPING! fighting sounds are heard. TOSS, Kark George yell. Crash, George Ooh. ZAP, POOF) *Narrator: Later. *(Later) *Toby: Well, Girls, I gotta thank you. This grilling day was a success. *All: Yes. *Reba: Thank you. *Toby: You're welcome. But question. Why does my burger has a pipe sticking out of it? *Polly: Oh, it's Kark's pipe. *(They giggled) *Polly: And my toy mouse needs to be turned back to normal. *(POOF) *Polly: Much better. *Narrator: Haha. What a joke. And thanks to the Pollyanna girls, The day is saved. *(the girls cheer) *The End *That's all folks *(credits play and stop. Polly Logo. Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation. Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts